


Some Kind of Armor

by Isola_Caramella



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isola_Caramella/pseuds/Isola_Caramella
Summary: Inspiration from a prompt request openmouthwideeyes filled on tumblr“Brienne can’t believe it when she lands the first big break of her career: a stunt gig for a big-budget adaptation of her favorite book, which just so happens to feature the star of her teen dreams, Renly Baratheon. Enter his costar, the notorious Jaime Lannister, who is decidedly less than pleased about the big, brutish stuntwoman hired to tackle physical challenges he is more than capable of handling himself. “That prompt gave me an idea that melded with a bitter engagement I let myself get dragged into that spawned another idea. XDTitle taken from usefulspinster





	Some Kind of Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [openmouthwideeye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/openmouthwideeye/gifts), [Jades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jades/gifts).



> Inspiration from a prompt request openmouthwideeyes filled on tumblr 
> 
> “Brienne can’t believe it when she lands the first big break of her career: a stunt gig for a big-budget adaptation of her favorite book, which just so happens to feature the star of her teen dreams, Renly Baratheon. Enter his costar, the notorious Jaime Lannister, who is decidedly less than pleased about the big, brutish stuntwoman hired to tackle physical challenges he is more than capable of handling himself. “
> 
> That prompt gave me an idea that melded with a bitter engagement I let myself get dragged into that spawned another idea. XD
> 
> Title taken from usefulspinster

“Itsopencomein.” Came through Brienne’s closed door.

Jaime’s brain recalibrated as he took in the pink sofa and colorful pillows. The sparkling chandelier dangling over the dining room table caught his eye as Brienne stumbled into the living room, smiling. The open happiness on her face made his heart oddly speed up. One look at him made the stonewall fortress that he expected cement in place faster than he could make a quip. Even in the small lace shorts and cropped sweater Brienne looked more poised for murder than whatever, or whoever she had expected.

His publicist would kill him if he fucked up, his mind worked against him as he tried to reconcile the feminine lair he’d walked into with his hulking stuntwoman. Professional, austere and silent. Deathly silent now as she looked at Jaime like a masked intruder rather than someone whose darkest secrets she harbored.

“Jaime, what are you doing here?”

“I dreamed of you.”

“Funny.”

“My publicist tracked you down when she found out you weren’t going to the Drogon Stunt Awards. You have the highest chance of winning and it’ll look good if I present the award.”

Blank eyes stared back in annoyance, “I have no intentions of going. Anything else?”

“Did a girl come through and vomit all over your apartment? It looks like a cupcake factory. Renly would love it.”

He caught the carefully filed away hurt in Brienne’s eyes and wanted to kick himself. Ellaria was going to have one of her daughters kick his ass. His image overhaul had hit warp speed when the story broke that Aerys was in fact a lying, raping, sadistic cunt. He was still the Lannister family bad boy but when the truth of Aerys’s casting couch proclivities for launching new starlets made it to the press it was twenty years too late to do Jaime any good. He’d already made his own mistakes in keeping the truth covered up. Ellaria managed to bribe enough blogs and media outlets to post follow ups on the fight that had overshadowed his career. Jaime was no hero but he was no longer a pariah. His drinking accident now a neat public service announcement and a few contrite interviews.

His mouth always ended up getting him in trouble, it was the reason Ellaria prescreened his questions and wrote his responses on index cards. The Brienne in front of him looked like an overgrown college girl, which as he gave it thought, that’s what she was, or would be if she wasn’t a stuntwoman. Her apartment would make sense if she was a foot shorter and couldn’t bench press him. The muted colors, chandelier and soft lighting were inviting, things that made a man want to pretend like he cared about your newest makeup remover or which tampon you preferred so he could run his hands down your legs while you talked.

Brienne dressed like him, could probably fit his clothes. The perfumed, scantily clad person in front of him wasn’t Brienne. She wore the same thing off set almost every day, long black pants, a t shirt and an old army jacket with Tarth stitched across the breast pocket. He chuckled at her apartment again, deciding she had a roommate who chose the decor.

“If you have a problem with my apartment you can leave. I didn’t invite you here.”

Jaime leaned against her door, eyeing the long legs he’d missed under her serviceable clothes. “Why aren’t you going to the awards. It’s guaranteed to be a boost to your fledgling career.”

“I have a job booked and stunt gigs for women are hard enough to come by without giving them up for awards. I’m expecting someone so if you could leave.” The irritation was bleeding through. He’d missed winding her up.

“I can get you another job. Listen, Ellaria is on my ass. Just do me this favor and I’ll make sure I request you for my next two movies. Both blockbusters and my brother is directing a new show, if the pilot gets picked up I’ll have him hire you. Deal?”

The eagerness he expected wasn’t there. “I’ll think about it. Have a good night.”

“Brienne, seriously what the fuck is this apartment? It’s pink and purple. Isn’t that overly girly for you?”

“I’m sure this comes as a shocker to you, but I am in fact, a girl. I put the things in my home that I enjoy.” Brienne huffed out.

“Well, I know you’re a girl. I remember. I just expected books, weapons, maybe a weight set.” Jaime smirked, waiting for Brienne to blush.

“It’s time for you to go.”

“Shit, okay, I’m sorry.” This was going down the toilet. “Just think about it. All expenses paid and two movies. I’m Ellaria’s new prized cow and she didn’t want me to fuck this up but my mouth got ahead of me. Your apartment is nice.”

Brienne blinked at him, mute and unmovable. His mind went back to her first day on set when she’d spotted Renly Baratheon, former teen heartthrob turned serious actor. It was easy to disassociate Brienne from the kind of girl who would find Renly swoon worthy. He would have to have Ellaria smooth this over.

Jaime’s escape was cut short when the text from Ellaria pinged through asking for Brienne’s measurements, he pictured Brienne in the shower again. Mindlessly his thumb worked over the keyboard. Ell’s reply was swift, the hotel was booked, Lynesse Hightower was designing a gown and Jaime needed to ensure Brienne arrived in Oldtown to smile for the cameras. Fuck.

The Seven were on his side for once, the front door was still unlocked and Jaime eased his way back into Brienne’s place.

“...same crap, yes, yes. I know. No, get the sangria, I have some fruit. It’s not worth getting upset over. Jaime isn’t the first or last person who’ll think I’m ugly. Shut up Mya. Ugh. No, we are not going to Baelish’s. What? Oh, um, pick one. I...Mya, I have to go.”

“Hi, again.” Jaime said, moving to stand on the cozy balcony. The string of lights played across Brienne’s stony face.

“Breaking and entering?”

“You left the door unlocked. Can we call a truce? I need you, according to Ell, to continue my spit shine redemption. It sounds shitty but welcome to show biz. You help me and I help you. I am sorry for being an ass about your apartment and being an ass in general. I didn’t think you would like stuff like this. It didn’t seem like you.”

“You don’t know me. If I looked like Pia or Roslin you’d think nothing of it.”

“I...That’s fair.” Jaime agreed. He knew she was hard working and strived to perfect her craft. She had spent weeks helping Renly practice the stunts he wanted to do on his own. He knew Brienne the stuntwoman but he didn’t know her outside of the movie set, in her own world. “What job do you have lined up during the awards ceremony?”

A crack appeared in her stony faced silence and Jaime leaned on the black railing.

“Car commercial.” Brienne said sheepishly, pulling on the edge of her too short sweater.

“A car commercial?”

“Shut up. I have to eat. And pay my mortgage.”

“Shooting starts on Battle of the Redgrass Field in the fall, that’s at least ten weeks worth of work instead of a commercial. Then Aegon the Unlikely in the spring. That’s another six weeks at least. Does that pay your mortgage?”

“It helps. I’ll think about it.”

“Good. If Ellaria kills me, it’ll be on your conscience.”

**Author's Note:**

> So Jades is awesome, if you post or read any J/B fics here on AO3, you’re bound to see a kudos or comment from Jades. Thank you for being one of the best parts of this fandom xoxo


End file.
